


Those scars on my skin (Soothe them with kisses)

by osa_atsuu



Series: Miyacest week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LITTLE BIT OF SPICY NEAR THE END, Comfort, Day 1: Memories, Fluff, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Miyacest Week 2020, Scars, Twincest, brief talks of bullying, trans atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osa_atsuu/pseuds/osa_atsuu
Summary: Miyacest week day 1: memories
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Miyacest week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Those scars on my skin (Soothe them with kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, Tai here ;V; I wrote this for miyacest week, just a short little something for those twins in love!! Hope you enjoy ~
> 
> Come and scream with me about those twins on twitter at @osaatsuu 💞💞💞💞💞

"Do you remember where you got this one, 'Tsumu?"

Atsumu's eyes flutter open, squinting in the pitch blackness of the room he shares with Osamu. He can feel his brother's strong arms around his waist, a comforting weight grounding him in place. Osamu's lips are pressed against his nape, and the blonde can't help but shudder when his twin's warm breath sends goosebumps on his skin.

It's almost midnight, and they'd been cuddling for a few hours now, at first both fiddling with their phones which evolved in them dozzing off. He has to go to practice with the Black Jackals tomorrow, and Osamu has to work at his shop... but for now, it's casual, soft, and Atsumu wouldn't like to be anywhere else.

It's unreal how much he loves his twin brother.

Osamu's fingers gently trace a line on Atsumu's belly, and the blonde lets out a small chuckle. "That old scar?.... Yea, I think so... I was like, 8 or something?"

"9 actually....But go on...."

"We were... Coming back from school?...In, uhh... March?... God, it was a good while ago, 'Samu... " He says, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to remember exactly what had happened.

It's just a bit difficult to concentrate on his story when Osamu's placing gentle kisses down his neck, nuzzling against his hair, hands rubbing his tummy slowly in little circles. Atsumu can feel his cheeks burning a bit, and he shuffles around to glance at his brother, pouting.

"Samu, I swear if you don't stop what you're doing, what I'll be remembering won't be this childhood story but something way more ..... adult friendly...."

Osamu laughs quietly, hands stilling against Atsumu's abs. He places a chaste kiss on the corner of Atsumu's mouth, smiling softly.

"Sorry, sorry... You're just so hard to resist... But please, go on..."

The blonde huffs, leaning his back a bit more against his brother's strong chest.

"Anyways... It was raining and this kid came up to us... He was a bit older, and he wanted... Uh... I don't really remember but we didn't wanna give it to him and he didn't wanna let us go..."

"Yep... Little bully, this one...He used to go to the school a bit further east..."

"Oh yeah you're right! Wasn't his name like.... Takuma something.... Boy I'm glad he didn't go to out school... Hn, didn't he like..."

"Got violent?"

"Yeah... I remember he grabbed you harshly and threw you to the ground..." Atsumu swallows with a bit more difficulty, the memory suddenly clear in his mind. "You let out a cry and I just... I was really scared, but I just couldn't... Do nothing..."

Osamu's arms tighten around his waist, and Atsumu knows he's seeing it in his mind as well. How could he not? They're the same in almost everything, it's always so easy for them to know what the other's thinking.

He takes a deep breath. "I launched myself at him, and sure I was smaller than him but I managed to push him away from you... I think he even fell?... "

"Yeah, and you should've seen his face, he was so surprised... I don't think he was expecting any of us to fight back."

"We were small but not defenseless! Sometimes people just don't think at all...."

"Like you?—"

"Oh shut up, 'Samu!! I do plenty of thinking everyday!"

Both of them laugh softly, snuggling even more under the warm blankets. Atsumu really loves the playful banter that he often shares with his twin, their personalities clashing and yet fitting together like the halves of a perfect puzzle of only 2 pieces.

_Meant for each other._

Atsumu sighs. "He was really angry, and he stood back up to come forward and push me back... I hit the fence behind me, and a sticking metal part scratched at my belly....And then he left..."

Osamu nods behind him, his legs enterwining slowly with his, hands soothingly rubbing over the scar. 

"And after, do you remember what happened?"

The blonde's face scrunches up as he tries to recall the old events. "Uh... I was crying a little bit?... And you took me back home... " 

"A little bit? Tsum, you were crying fat tears the entire way to our house..."

"Ok 'Samu I know, no need to embarrass me further! Also I was bleeding, I had a good reason to cry!!"

"Sure, if it makes you feel better..."

Atsumu elbows Osamu in the stomach, not too hard, but just enough to make his message pass. His twin retaliates by tilting Atsumu's head a bit, and biting his pulse gently. The setter lets out a weak noise, a tremble going through his entire body.

"S-Samu... hn, why did you want to talk about th-this anyway?"

Osamu hums softly, sucking on the bite mark that he'd just put on his brother, making Atsumu squirm in his embrace. 

"I just thought... Even though we're twins, you always tried to protect me a bit under the excuse of you being the older one... You tried to act tougher, too, and to take care of me...."

Osamu rolls his hips against his twin, making him gasp. "But now, you let me take care of you.... You let me in, you let me see you, love you...."

Atsumu's face is bright red, and he can feel the tingle passing through his entire body from Osamus touches. "Th-thats not... That's a different kind of... Taking care of..."

"Can I, Atsumu? Will you let go for me tonight?" 

The blonde lets out a soft moan at hearing Osamu call him by his full name. He rarely does that, but he has to admit it arouses him to no end. He can feel his brother's hard on against his thighs now, and his own boxers are soaked with slick.

"O-Osamu... A-ah.... Please....Just, hnn... I love you so much..."

"I love you too, 'Tsumu...."

_I love you,_ Atsumu thinks as hes being overwhelmed with pleasure. _I love you, I love you, I love you...._


End file.
